Aid's visit to remember
Note This story is not in chronological order. I only own the story and my OC, only one OC belongs to its owner and he allowed me to use it in this story. Enjoy. Summary Aid is invited to spend the night with two girls at their house. Aid is happy for the invitation, but is nervous about how it will turn out. It doesn’t take long before he realizes what he got himself into when he finds out what the girls planned to do. Can he make it through the night and what will the girls do to him? Characters Ryder Main 6 PAW Patrol pups (some will talk, others won't) Margreth Jemma and Jenna (improvised charachers) Jemma and Jenna's mother( improvesd character) Aid (owned by Attack Pac ) Story It was a afternoon in Adventure bay and the pups were in the Lookout playing pup-pup-boogie. Margreth once again showed off her dance moves as she won against every single pup. Skye was last and was an even match to her. However, when they got to the tailspin, Skye lost her balance and spun right into Marshall while Margreth stayed in balance and won. “That was awesome, Margreth. I sure wish I could learn to control that tailspin.” Rocky exclaimed. “Well, I can teach you later.” Margreth said with a smile before realizing something. “Hey, has anyone seen Zuma?” She asked. The others looked around and saw that not only Zuma wasn’t here, but Aid wasn’t either. When they stepped out, they could see Zuma and Aid playing tag. “Well, there they are.” Rubble said with a smile. Just then, Ryder came out and approached the two. “Aid, do you have a moment?” He asked. “S-sure, Ryder.” He said as he walked over to his owner. “Aid, this invitation is for you.” Ryder said as he handed the Golden retriever an envelope. Aid, took it, opened it and read it. He was slightly surprised. “What is it, Aid?” Margreth asked. “M-Margreth, read t-this.” Aid said as he handed the paper to Margreth. Mrgreth took it and read it out loud: *Dear Aid, ' We heard so much about you and all about your work as both the medic pup and the cleaning pup of the PAW patrol. We also heard that you’re really, really soft. Our mother will be going out for the night and can’t find someone to look after us. So we invited you to spend the night with us and keep us company. We can have a lot of fun together and play many games. We’d appreciate it if you come.' From, ' Jemma and Jenna.' P. S. Make sure you come before our mother leaves. That way she can tell you what you need to do.* Aid was wagging his tail happily, but also having a hint of nervousness as well. “I-I can’t believe it. Two girls w-want me to come for a v-visit while their mother is a-away.” He exclaimed “That’s great. I also know where they live so I can take you there.” Ryder said. “G-great. Thanks, R-Ryder.” Aid said as he jumped into Ryder’s arms and licked his face. (Scene Change: Aid's badge) That night, Ryder got ready to take Aid to where he had to go. Aid packed a few things he needed and got onto the ATV before Ryder drove off. They drove through town and after 10 minutes, they arrived at the house. Aid jumped off and turned to his owner. “W-well, wish me luck, R-Ryder.” He said. “Don’t worry, Aid. You’ll be fine. I’ll come pick you up in the morning.” Ryder replied and drove off. Aid walked over to the door and knocked. I just hope they’ll be nice to me. He thought. After a minute, the door opened and a woman stood there.” “Hi there. You must be Aid, right?” The woman asked. “Y-Yeah, I am.” He replied. “A little shy, are you?” The woman asked in surprise. Aid nodded. “I see. Anyway, you arrived just in time. I was just about to leave. I won’t be coming back until next morning. Now, Jemma and Jenna are in their room.” The woman continued explaining to Aid about what he should do. When she was done, she also spoke. “A few warnings. Those two are young and love puppies. They would pet them to no end. They play really strange games so be really careful.” Aid gulped nervously, but nodded. “Th-thanks, ma’am. I’ll keep that in mind.” He replied. The woman smiled and drove off after a minute. Once Aid entered , he could really tell that the house was a little scary, but he pulled through. He went up to the second floor and knocked on the only door there. Once the door opened, Jemma was there. “Jenna, he’s here!” She yelled out. Aid looked a little creeped out when he saw the face, but was pulled into the room, where Jenna ran over. “Aww, he’s so cute! I bet he loves petting!” Jenna exclaimed. “Well, he is cute, that’s for sure.” Jemma replied as she and Jenna sat on either side of Aid, who was a little nervous. “H-Hi, g-girls.” He replied, nervous about the attention he received and he just got here. Jenna got a little worried about his speech. “Are you alright, Aid? You look like a bully scared you.” “I-I’m just shy, that’s all.” Aid admitted. Suddenly, he felt a hand going on his back. Then another on his head. Aid looked up and saw that the girls were petting him. That made Aid relax and wag his tail a little. “Aww, you really love when people pet you.” Jenna said as she then picked Aid up and laid him on her lap while still petting him. “Y-yeah, I do. Oooohhh, that feels good.” He exclaimed. “Now we can have a lot of fun time. Let’s play make-up!” Jemma exclaimed. Aid looked up at the girl. “M-make-up?” He asked. “Yes, make-up. We’ll show you!” Jenna exclaimed as she and Jemma ran over to small mirror. Around the mirror were a bunch of things needed for make-up like lipstick, face powder and much more. “We do this all the time!” Jenna said. Aid soon figured out what they’re planning to do to him and began backing away. “N-n-n-n-no, I don’t want a make-up. It’s too e-embarrassing.” He stated. Jemma and Jenna walked over to him and picked him up. Aid was squirming in their arms in an attempt to get herself free, but it was no use. “Don’t worry, no one has to know about that. And we can bathe you afterwards.” Jenna reassured. Just the mention of bathing calmed him down and the girls sat him in the chair. “Al-alright, but I-I don’t want to feel b-bad about this.” Aid said and let the two girls put all kinds of make-up on him. After two minutes, he had a lot of accessories, lipstick and other stuff on him. Jenna and Jemma smiled at him. “Now he looks a lot cuter than before!” Jemma exclaimed. “You bet!” Jenna agreed as the two watched Aid blush bright red in embarrassment. “C-can I take this off now?” Aid asked hopefully. “Not yet, we still need to do the hair, or in your case, fur.” Jemma replied. Aid sighed and let the girls have their fun with him. When the girls were done, Aid had a bunch of curls in his fur. “A-are you d-done now?” He asked, blushing harder if that was possible. “Yeah, now we’re done.” Jenna replied before turning to Jemma. “Jemma, give him a bath while I prepare everything for dress-up.” She whispered. “Sure.” Jenna said as she picked Aid up and took him to the bathroom. She turned the water on and set on warm and while the tub was filling up, she carefully removed the curls out of Aid’s fur. Once the tub was filled enough, Aid immediately jumped inside and relaxed. “Ahhh, that feels good.” He said. He looked at Jenna and noticed that she had a dog brush in her left hand. “Ready to be clean?” Jenna asked with a smile. Aid nodded without a second thought and already he could feel the dog brush going down his back as he was brushed and groomed. As Jenna began brushing his belly however, she was stunned by the reaction. “Hehehahahahahaha!! Stohohop, that tihihihihickles!! Hahahahahaha!!” Aid laughed as he squirmed a little. “Whoa, sorry about that.” She apologized as she stopped. “I-It’s not y-your fault. I’m j-just really ticklish. Even the slightest s-stroke over my belly, sides or hind paws makes me l-laugh.” Aid admitted. “Wow, really ticklish? I didn’t know that. Anyway, do you still want me to clean you?” Aid thought for a moment before nodding.” Y-yeah, but if you’re going for my tickle spots, d-don’t do it while I’m in the w-water. I d-don’t want to a-accidently splash you.” “Sure. I don’t want my clothes wet anyway.” Jenna replied as she pulled Aid and laid him on the towel on his back before scrubbing his belly while also using her other hand to hold him still. “Hehehahahahahahaha!! Smahahahahart mohohohohove!! Ahahahahahaha!!” Aid laughed as he felt the brush going along his belly as well as another hand on his chest to keep him still. And Aid was right about that being the smart move because he tossed and turned a lot from Jenna brushing his belly. Then, she began brushing his sides, making him laugh even more. “Ahhahahahahahahahaha!!! Ahhahahahare you dohohohohohone yet?!!! Ahhhahahahahahahaha!!!” Aid asked as he laughed while on the verge of tears. A minute later, Jenna stopped and let Aid stand before taking the towel and drying him off since Aid knew if he shakes out his fur, he’ll soak her clothes. “There you go. Now let’s go get Jemma. She’s already waiting for us.” Jenna said as she picked Aid up and walked out. When they got back, Jemma smiled. “Good, now we can play dress-up!” She exclaimed. “D-dress-up?” Aid asked in confusion. “Yeah, we dress up differently and act as role models. C’mon, you’re first!” Jemma exclaimed as she opened the closet, revealing a lot of dresses. Aid backed up a little. “Y-you want me to w-wear these?!” He exclaimed in shock. “Yeah, go on! It’s not like anyone needs to know.” Jenna exclaimed. Despite what they said, Aid didn’t move an inch. Jenna walked over to him and picked him up, her fingers close to his sides. “Uh, oh. Y-you wouldn’t…” Aid asked, nervous about being tickled right in front of Jemma. “Well, would you want me to do it? Or would you rather play dress-up with us? And we have a game considering your ticklishness.” Jenna whispered. Aid sighed. “Al-alright. Let’s play d-dress-up.” He said with a gulp. The girls smiled and started. Since Aid was a pup, Jenna had to help him put the dress on, with occasionally reaching for his sides and tickling them. When they were done, they began to show off their dresses, with Aid having to stand on his hind paws to do that, causing him to go wobbly since he wasn’t used to walking on hind paws. After about 10 minutes of changing dresses and showing off, they took the dresses off and put them back in the closet, much to Aid’s relief. “Well, that was fun!” Jemma replied. “You can say that again! Did you have fun, Aid?” Jenna asked. Aid couldn’t respond. He was blushing like mad from having to wear dresses since he wasn’t a girl or a female pup for that matter. Well, at least no one but the three of us know about this. He thought. “W-well, maybe.” He replied. Then, Jenna picked Aid up and held him at her face level. “Let’s have even more fun!” “Hey, let me hold him next!” Jemma exclaimed as she took hold of Aid’s sides with just enough pressure to trigger Aid’s reaction. “Hehehehehehehehe! Girls! Hehehehehehehe!” Aid giggled, catching Jemma by surprise. “Aid, you okay? What’s so funny?” She asked. “Nothing’s funny, he’s ticklish. Really ticklish.” Jenna replied, snickering. “Ohhh. Right. Sorry, Aid.” Jemma apologized. “It’s o-okay. I get t-tickled at h-home as w-well.” Aid replied with a small smile. “But that’s even better, because we get to have fun in this next game.” Jenna said as she made her way to the door at the end of the hallway, with Jemma and Aid following. She opened the door and led them into the basement where stood a single table with restrains. “Wh-what is that?” Aid asked nervously. “This table is with restrains. We’re playing tickle torture now!” Jenna exclaimed. Aid jumped a little at the mention of tickle torture. He didn’t want to be tickled non-stop by the two girls.”N-no, nononono! Not tickle t-torture! Please!” Aid exclaimed in fear. Jemma chuckled. “Relax, you’re going last. And besides, you’re not the only one to be tickled here.” Aid looked up at her in fear with a hint of confusion. “Wh-what do you mean?” He asked. “Well, Jenna and I used to tickle each other here. One of us would be restrained on the table so she couldn’t resist and the others would tickle. I’ll go first, followed by Jenna and then you.” Jemma explained. “But there is one problem. And…I don’t know if you would agree to that.” Jenna said, nervous. “Wh-what’s wrong?” Aid asked in worry. “We never had a pup tickle us before.” Jenna’s answer left Aid stunned. “You… you want m-me to be the f-first to tickle you b-both?” He asked. “Yeah.” The girls said at the same time. “B-but how am I s-supposed to do t-that?”” Aid asked. “Do what you always do to your owner.” Jemma said. It took Aid a few moments to realize what they meant. “Y-you want m-me to lick y-you?” Aid asked. The girls nodded. Aid smiled a little, but was still nervous. “I-I don’t know… I-I’ve never licked a-another human, o-other than R-Ryder.” Aid replied, not wanting to feel bad later. “Oh, please, Aid! It’s nothing too hard.” Jemma said as she picked the Golden retriever up and began stroking his belly with her fingers. “Hehehehehehehe! Do you hahahahahahve to do thahahahahahat?!” “No, but I just can’t resist.” Jemma said, but didn’t change the area to tickle or even speeding up. Aid just kept giggling the same. “Hehehehehehehehehe! You knohohohohohohow what, I’ll dohohohohoho it!” Aid said while giggling. “Really? Thank you, Aid!” Jemma exclaimed as she stopped and put him down. Jemma got onto the table on her back while Jenna restrained her and soon, Jemma was unable to resist. “I have some tools here, but you just focus on licking. The rest will be my concern.” Jenna replied as she picked him up and put him on the table before Aid on top of Jemma and got to her face. “I’-I’m nervous about this.” Aid replied. “It won’t be awkward, don’t worry. Just imagine that I’m your owner. You’ll see.”” Jemma reassured. Aid gulped and closed his eyes. I just hope I won’t regret this. ''He thought to himself before he began giving rapid licks to Jemma’s face and neck. Jemma was surprised at how fast Aid licked. “Hehehehehehahahaha! You’re have an instinct fohohohohor licking! Heehahahahahahahhaha!” Jemma giggled, squirming a little. Aid ignored her comments and kept licking while at the same time Jenna tickled her sides and feet. “Haaaahahahahhahahahaha!! So much tihihihihihickling!! Hahahahhahahaha!!” Jemma exclaimed while laughing harder. “The catch to this tickle torture, Aid, is when you feel like you had enough, you need to say, ‘I give up.’ and then we immediately stop.” Jenna explained. However, 5 minutes later, Jemma lost it. “Aahhhahahahahahahahaha!!! Okay, okahahahahay!!! I give up!!! Ahhahahahahaha!!!” And just like that, the tickling stopped and Aid stopped licking. ''Hey, this is actually fun. Those girls creep me out a little due to their faces and made me do embarrassing things, but they’re really nice. He thought as Jemma was set free and Jenna was tied up. “This game has a winner. Jemma held out for 7 minutes and 12 seconds. Whoever holds out longer wins.” Jenna explained as she got restrained and Aid got on top of her and to her face. Jemma had a stopwatch for that as well. “R-ready?” Aid asked with a small smile. “Bring it!” Jenna exclaimed and Aid began giving the same licking session he gave Jemma earlier while Jemma tickled her stomach. “Hehehahahahahhaaahahahahahaha!! You can dohohohohoho better than thahahahahahahat!! Ahhahahahahhahaha!!” Jenna laughed as she shook her head around. Eventually, Jenna was laughing harder and was forced to give up. “Ahhhahahahahhahahah!!! Stop, stohohop, stoohohohohohohohop, I give up!!! Ahhahahahahaha!!!” She exclaimed while on the verge of tears. Aid and Jenna stopped before they untied her. As Jemma looked at the stopwatch, she saw that her time was 7 minutes and 14 seconds. “You held out two seconds longer than me. Good job.” Jenna replied. “I-I guess I’m n-next, right?” Aid asked. The girls nodded and placed him on the table on his back and restrained him. “Now, you can beg for us to stop as much as you want, but if you say ‘I give up’, we stop and check the timer.” Jenna instructed. “O-okay.” Aid said, a little nervous about being tickled so much, but glad he got the chance to play with two girls. Jemma started with his belly while Jenna used the feathers for Aid’s sides. “Heheheehahahahahahaha!! Thihihihihis is going tohohohohohoho be hahahahard!! Ahhahahahahahahaha!!” Aid laughed as he squirmed around. The girls then sped up, tickling the Golden retriever everywhere on his body making him laugh even harder. “Ahhhahahahahahahahahaha!!! It tihihihickles soo muhuhuhuch!!! Ahhahahahhahahahahahaha!!!” Aid bellowed as he thrashed around like mad. The girls expected Aid to give up, but instead he kept begging and laughing hard from their tickling. They then tickled Aid’s hind paws alongside their previous tickling and it sent the Golden retriever into hysterics. “AAAAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! THAHAHAHAHAHAHAT TICKLES EVEN WOHOHOHOHOHORSE!!! AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!” Aid screamed as he laughed so hard tears were running out of his eyes rapidly. Aid knew he had to give up. “HAAAAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!!! STOP, I HAHAHAHAHAHAHAD ENOUGH!!! STOHOHOHOP, PELHEHEHEHEEHEASE!!! I GIHIHIHIHIHIVE UP!!! AHHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!” He screamed out, laughing like crazy. Jemma and Jenna stopped and untied him before leaving him for a moment to calm down. Once that was done, they showed him the stopwatch time and his jaw dropped. “Congratulations, Aid. You held out for exactly 8 minutes and won.” Jenna said, smiling at the Golden retriever. (Scene Change: PAW Patrol symbol) Soon, their fun went into the night with other games like truth or dare, most of which Aid was dared with being tickled with many challenges, Hide-n-seek and even had a play wrestle with him. They all had so much fun, but the last game was ‘scare the victim’ where Aid had to find the girls while strange noises would be around him. He was a little scared, but eventually found Jemma before jumping on her and giving her a good licking, glad that he wasn’t alone anymore. “Hehehehehe! Okay, okay! You found me! Hehehehehe!” Jemma giggled. Aid jumped off of her, but then he looked outside. “Uh oh. I-it’s already d-dawn. Ryder will s-soon come to p-pick me up.” Aid said. “Aww, so soon?” Jemma asked, disappointed that Aid had to leave. “Y-yeah, s-sorry if I c-can’t stay a-any longer.”Aid said before receiving a pat on the head. “It’s okay. I’m just glad you had a great time with us. Jenna! Aid has to leave soon!” Jemma called out. Jenna walked out of the kitchen where she was hiding and approached the two. “Too bad. But it’s been fun playing around with you. Especially with your ticklishness.” Jenna pointed out. Aid nodded. “M-me too.” He said as he walked to the door. “Bye, Aid! We’ll keep admiring you!” Jemma called out, waving at the Golden retriever. “I’ll be dreaming about you, Aid!” Jenna yelled out, waving as well. “Bye, girls!” Aid called back as he walked out through the door and into the yard. A minute later, Ryder arrives with his ATV and looks at Aid with a smile. “Ryder!” Aid exclaimed as he rushed over and jumped onto him, embracing him in a hug and licking his face over and over again. “Hehehehehehe! You had fun, didn’t you? Hehehehehehe!” Ryder asked, giggling from Aid’s tongue. “S-sure did!” Aid replied as he continued licking his face. “Hehehehe! Okay, Aid, you can stop now. Hehehehehe!”Ryder replied, still giggling. But Aid didn’t get off. Instead, he kept licking Ryder’s face and wagging his tail very fast. Ryder then decided to tickle his belly a little to get him to stop. “Hehehehehehe! That tickles, Ryder! Hehehehehe!” Aid exclaimed as he giggled, but stopped licking Ryder. “I know. Now, let’s head home. The other pups miss you already.” Ryder said as he drove off with Aid in his lap while the Golden retriever was smiling at him. That one night with two girls that looked creepy was scary at first, but the girls were really nice despite their looks. Maybe I could surprise those two with a surprise visit someday. He thought, wagging his tail in anticipation. That one night was a start of a new friendship between him, Jemma and Jenna. The end Category:Fanon Stories